Heart of a Lantern
by LadyKnightofCelestia
Summary: Many people from many worlds gather to combat Blackest Night. These worlds share the same Sky, who gathers the bearers of light to himself. Searching for their friends, they will travel the galaxies together. Pioneer of Sasuke/Lucy Pevensie! Mega-cross!
1. Chapter 1

**Heart of the Lantern: Kingdom Hearts 1**

Chapter 1: The Awakening of Power

AN: I don't own all the concepts. I owe much to Newbie Spud's Interference series. Natch, I also owe much to Disney, Square, and DC comics. You'll want to know that I'm quite Pentecostal, and you will probably spot some unabashed references. I really do love my faith, especially as a plot device.

Once upon a time, there was a girl with great love. She had an immense power of love and understanding, which she used to great degree on her friends. There is a love that surpasses the love of friendship, and that is the love of family. This is the way she loved her friends. However, there was a dark side to her character. She absolutely hated the thought of someone messing with her friends with a strong and bitter hatred. She was almost consumed by it, even though this, mixed with love, gave her a warrior like quality.

This Chava truly had powerful emotional connections, spanning time and space. She discovered this one night while playing Kingdom Hearts, and a storm came out of nowhere. Lightning struck as she stood to turn her Playstation off, and she slipped, slowly falling into unconsciousness.

She found herself surrounded by blackness standing on a picture of a boy and his friends. Oddly, though, the area around her stained glass platform was lightened. _It was a Station of Awakening!_

_"You have the power to change everything. Choose your powers wisely," _she heard.

On three stands, there were three weapons. A Highland Claymore rested upon one, a pair of beautifully forged steel gauntlets on another, and a metal studded wooden Kanabo on the last of them.

She walked towards the Claymore, and the voice echoed once more: _**"The Highland Claymore. The Power of Force and Might, to drastically wound those who would hurt your friends punitively."**_

She stepped away and walked towards the Gauntlets. _**"Chain-link Gauntlets. The Power of Sacrificial Love and Endurance to protect your friends, no matter what happens to yourself."**_

She turned around and headed to the Kanabo. _**"The Mystic Kanabo. The Power of Balance and Understanding, to see your friends through any trial."**_

She rejected the Sword as a weapon of Vengeance, which was her worst quality. It might throw her further into the darkness than she was already in. She rejected the beautiful Claymore.

She saw the Gauntlets, and seriously considered them. The defensive power was one of her strongest and most powerful traits, and she was very willing to give of herself sacrificially for her friends who were as family. This would always be a power of hers. However, she _needed_ understanding and foresight. Her friends _would_ survive, if anyone of them came along on this.

She walked over to the Kanabo and tugged it free. She nearly collapsed, but realised she could use it to brace herself almost as quickly.

Her anticipation proved correct.

Suddenly, another person came falling from the upper darkness! Very quickly, she set her weapon aside and hopped upon the Kanabo's stand, and jumped to catch the other person. All she succeeded in was falling with the other person.

"Ashe!"

The slightly younger girl looked around her, with a widening grin...

"This is awesome!" She said, hugging Chava.

"Yeah, Kiddo, that it is. So, pick one, I suppose. That huge sword's the Highland Claymore of Vengeance, with the Y shaped hilt, and the gloves are for those to whom protecting and self sacrifice is most important."

"I know which one's for me," Ashe said, eagerly rushing forward to grab the sword.

"Okay..." Chava said, feeling slightly concerned. Vengeance... Ah, Imouto... Don't go bad on me! I know what the spirit of Vengeance can lead to... God help us.

_**"You have chosen well,"**_ said the voice. _**"Ahead, there are more choices that will impact your destiny."**_

They walked up a slight incline to a place where nine platforms stood. The girls skirted the first four stands; they didn't like the way they felt.

They walked up to the fifth stand, where a different voice echoed forth.

_**"In Brightest Day**_

_**In Blackest Night**_

_**No evil shall escape my sight**_

_**Let those who worship evil's might**_

_**beware my power**_

_**Green Lantern's Light!"**_

"Let's have a look at all the rest. The way I see it, it's a bit like a test question.

They passed to the next one.

_**"In fearful day, in raging night,**_

_**With strong hearts full, our souls ignite.**_

_**When all seems lost in the War of Light,**_

_**Look to the stars, for hope burns bright!"**_

The staff after that had a compassionate feel, which was a good thing, because not a thing said near was understandable.

_**"Tor lorek san, bor nakka mur,**_

_**Natromo faan tornek wot ur.**_

_**Ter Lantern ker lo Abin Sur,**_

_**Taan lek lek nok-Formorrow Sur!"**_

To the next they went.

_**"For hearts long lost and full of fright,**_

_**For those alone in Blackest Night.**_

_**Accept our ring and join our fight,**_

_**Love conquers all with violet light!"**_

"I know which I'm gonna choose," said Chava, walking straight for the Violet ring's stand.

"Me too! I'm gonna pick the Hope!"

_Hope will be good for you, Imouto,_ thought Chava.

Still another Voice spoke.

_**"For I know the plans I have for you; plans to prosper you and not to harm you, plans to give you hope and a future. Be strong and courageous. Do not be afraid or terrified because of what you will face, for I go with you, and I will never leave you nor forsake you."**_

The two girls fell to their knees in reverence.

The world seemed to tilt, and they started to fall...


	2. A Bond Is Born part one

Lantern's Heart:KH Chapter 2 A Bond Is Born part one

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, Tarzan, The Nightmare Before Christmas, or anything of Square Enix's.

Author's Note: I will be switching to first person narrative in the place of Chava this chapter.

As I was falling into the blackness, I heard another voice.

_**"Darkest Night has come but to pass, but it may come soon again. A tidal wave threatens the worlds. You bear the power as a Light in this Universe. Your duty is to strengthen life, Chava, and help the People and their Defender to make it through the night. Take your oath, Warrior of Love, and let those of the darkness tremble at its might."**_

I roared out as I fell,

_**"For Hearts Long Lost. And Full of Fright. For Those Alone In Blackest Night. Accept Our Ring and Join Our Fight - Love Conquers All - With Violet Light! "**_

I saw a world falling into darkness, and a little boy with spiky brown hair fighting a big black Heartless. Sora was facing Darkside. I wanted to help, but my kanabo was a _trifle_ heavy, rather the way an elephant is a trifle grey.

Suddenly, I got the idea to use my purple light to carry it a trifle more effectively. I was up and running towards Darkside. _I'll go for the feet,_ I thought to myself. _Eventually, it'll topple, and I can go for more vital regions._

Together, Sora and I beat Darkside rather quickly, and we soon felt the sensation of falling.

"Hey! We should hold hands, so that we can stay together!"

We fell into the alley together, where we were greeted by a very cheerful Pluto. After a little extra lovin', the canine was persuaded to stick around while Sora and I introduced ourselves.

"So hey! I'm Sora! Who're you?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head with a large grin.

"I'm Chava! The thing that I want most is the safety and care of my loved ones! The thing I want most out of life is to learn new things about people! My greatest fear is the loss of those I love. I heard what Maleficent was planning, and came to warn you and stuff."

"Maleficent? Who's that?"

"Maleficent's a super-icky witch! She wants all power, but she can't have it. She wants Kingdom Hearts."

"Kingdom Hearts?" A mildly befuddled Sora asked. "What's that?"

"Kingdom Hearts is the heart of all worlds and contains the sum of that entire world's hearts, and their connections and emotions. It is immensely powerful. Maleficent wants to use the Seven Princesses of Heart to open the path. I have bad news for you."

"What?" Sora asked, surprise and fear in his face.

"I think a girl who's also from the Islands is a princess," I said. "Her name is Kairi."

The shock was apparently too much for Sora. He passed out, and I barely managed to catch him with my violet light.

"Hey, Pluto!" I said, grinning at the canine, and rubbing his fur. "Mind taking us to Donald and Goofy?"

The dog barked in the affirmative (I hoped) and the chase was ON! The dog loved to run in ways that was hard for me to read. Eventually, we discovered them in the Second District.

"Pluto!" Donald squawked. "What are you doing here!"

"Finding help. Can one of you heal him? I have nothing to give but support, unfortunately."

"Okay! _Heal!"_ Donald pronounced.

"Kairi! Kairi! We have to rescue her!" Sora woke up shouting.

"Don't worry, Sora, we can do just that! These people will probably be able to help us if we help them."

"We're looking for a Key," said Donald looking at us in his uniquely suspicious Donald way.

"Will this work?" Sora said, summoning the Keyblade.

"I think that's the Key the King told us to look for!" Goofy exclaimed.

That was when the first Heartless showed up.

_'Where have they been at! Why didn't they show up earlier, and couldn't they have waited?'_ I thought.

We fought. _Gee, why couldn't I have picked the nice little gauntlets, and not this heavy thing?_ I wondered to myself. _I will not be a stupid super sue,_ I hoped.

In any case, we beat them.

"You can come with us any time, ah, err," Donald said.

"Yes!" Sora shouted in joy. "I'm Sora!"

"Donald Duck!"

"And I'm Goofy! We're on a mission to find the King!"

"I'm on a quest to find my friends, Riku and Kairi and kick Maleficent's butt!" Sora proclaimed.

"I'm looking for my little sister, Ashe! I'm also on a mission to spread love and light throughout the galaxy!"

"Uh, my name's Chava.."

"Ghava?" Goofy tried to say, attempting to pronounce my name, with difficulty.

"Khava?" Donald tried, with equal success.

"Most people just pronounce it Hava. I'm okay with that," I told them.

"Okay! Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Chava! All for one, and one for all!"

"All for one, and one for all!" We echoed.


	3. A Bond Is Born part two

**Lantern's Heart:KH Chapter 3 A Bond Is Born part two**

Ashe felt herself fall further into the darkness. Where am I? Is Riku here? Oh, why am I thinking about that- I've been called!

Ashe felt pretty small about that, but a joy and a warmth spread out from her heart- until something fearful decided to bust in on her emotional party.

Hope triumphs over fear! On this major occasion, she decided to fight for herself. An unbreakable hope firmed in, as she embraced the positive over the negative. She would be ready.

She felt another presence in the darkness... It seemed like a girl's...

"Who are you? Are you one of the people who can help the worlds, like I think I'm supposed to do?"

"Maybe," a tensely strained older female voice came back to her.

"Where are you... Wait! I can see something!"

Ashe and the strange girl looked up to see a towering Castle...

'Hollow Bastion... Riku's probably here!'

"Do you know where we are?" The other woman asked.

"We're looking up at the Castle of Hollow Bastion. Riku's probably here."

"Who's Riku," the other girl asked, her mouth twitching.

"Riku's a guy who's just really awesome, but he needs our help, I think. We should go to him."

"Oh? And who are you?"

"I'm Ashe Vidas. I started my journey with my really good friend Chava. I have a Sword of Vengeance and a Ring of Hope. What did you pick?"

"I took the Kanabo of Understanding and the Ring of Hope, myself. I'm Akiko Ontarb."

"Why don't we go together?"

"Okay!"


	4. A Bond Is Born part three

**Chapter 4 A Bond Is Born part three**

AN Still don't own Kingdom Hearts or Green Lantern. Oh: It's concrete. We're going to meet Riku and Leon this chapter.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Akiko said as they placed the last puzzle piece in place.

"Yeah, I know," Ashe said, achingly. They were both tired from the long trek!

They spotted Riku standing alone in the chapel.

"Um, hi!" Ashe greeted him. "I'm Ashe! And you look like a Riku!"

"That's right." Riku said. "How did you know?"

"Well, ah, your looks?"

"Okay," Riku said, amusedly. "and your friend is?

"Oh, I'm Akiko!"

* * *

><p>"I heard reports of a monstrous Guard Armor right in Third District, guys. Maybe we should go check it out!"<p>

"Maybe we gotta protect the people more than the world order, ahyuck!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Goofy! Let's go!" Sora said. He seemed to have moved

When they got there, you know what happened. The various exits were closed off as the enormous monster jumped down, twirling his' disconnected gloves. That thing could hurt Sora! Chava realised, as something bright purple exploded from inside herself.

Violet strands of light held the monster down as Goofy did his' Tornadic shield dance, Donald alternated icing and shocking, and Sora banged away with his new Key! The Guard Armor didn't last long at all.

"Yeah! We did it!" Sora said, vibrance returned as a heart rose from where the Guard Armor was.

"So this is where you've been," a dry voice said. We turned to see Leon. "Already fighting Heartless, I see."

"I have to fight them! Maleficent's got Heartless, right?"

"Yes, unfortunately. And they're all attracted to your Keyblade."

Sora let out a long sigh.

"But don't worry, you hold the greatest weapon of all. If anyone has the power to rescue your friends, you do! You have friends! And when you have friends who are precious to you, your heart will find the strength to protect them!"

"You're right!" Sora said, standing up straight. "When I have friends to protect, I have a reason not to fail, because my friends are my power!"

"That's a good reason to fight," said Leon with his trademark smile.

* * *

><p>"I don't know," Riku was saying. "Some of what Maleficent says makes sense. After all, I was always better than Sora at everything. He could try to take the Keyblade from me!"<p>

"Yeah, but, I don't think it works like that. After all, you're Riku, and Sora's Sora. His power sounds light, and yours is probably kinda darker than that, but not completely. You're both necessary to this whole thing, and you're probably gonna get a Keyblade yourself!" Ashe said, trying to stir some hope within the boy.

It looked like she had succeeded. Riku smiled, slightly. "You know, you're most likely right, Ashe. But I have to find a way to restore Kairi!"

"It'll happen, Riku. I know it will!" Ashe said.

"Oh," Donald started explaining to Sora. "Our ship runs on happy faces! So no frowning, no sad face, okay!"

"Yeah," said Goofy. "Ya gotta look funny, like us!"

"Okay," said Sora, while he and Chava pulled their silliest faces. "Will these do?"

"Yep!" Donald said laughingly.

"Oh! Before we go, you should learn Dodge Roll and Fire," Goofy said.

"Also," said Leon. "A little gift from Aerith, Yuffie and me." He gave them a munny patch. "It'll help you in your travels."

"Thanks!" Sora said brightly.

And with that we left.


	5. The Trials of Riku and Sora

**Lantern's Heart:KH Chapter 5 The Trials of Sora and Riku**

Our first stop after stocking up on supplies was Wonderland. We followed the white rabbit to the Queen's Court, and when Alice was accused, I took about half a leaf out of Sora from Chain of Memory's book.

"The Heartless did it! The Heartless who are out to get us all!"

"What do you mean? What are these Heartless creatures?" The Queen demanded.

"Your Majesty," I began to say, falling down on one knee. "The Heartless are the severed hearts that have fallen to darkness who instinctually prey on those whose hearts haven't succumbed wholly to darkness. In short, they want all of us here now. In fact, they probably want Alice's heart on a platter more than you want her head on a platter, Majesty, because of who she is."

"Who is she?" The Queen asked, now more perplexed than angry.

"She is one of seven with a pure heart, Majesty. The Heartless want her about as much as they want Sora here."

"Why do they want you, boy?"

"I think it's something to do with my Keyblade, Your Majesty," Sora said. "Basically, I and my friends are the only ones can defeat the Heartless. We can only do that because it chose me."

"I see," The Queen of Hearts said. "May I see your Keyblade for a bit?"

Sora offered it to her, hilt first. She took it and swung it about a few times.

"It is an excellent weapon." The queen said, handing it back to Sora. "Very well. I have reached a verdict. Let it herefore be known that Alice of the Pure Heart is to be remanded to the care of Sora, Donald, Goofy and Chava. Let these five travel the worlds, ridding them of this threat to my world. Court is adjourned, but let it be known that these shall be welcome in my court whenever it pleases them. Go with my blessing," she finished, handing Sora a keychain.

"Thanks, Your Majesty!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a large ship not made of Gummis pulled into the neighborhood. A bald man in a red and black uniform was amazed at what he saw. "Well, people, it appears that Starfleet has new territories to explore."<p>

* * *

><p>Ashe was looking up at it, too, with Riku and Akiko.<p>

"Woah..." Ashe said, voice trailing off. "My Aunt would absolutely love to see this!"

"Maleficent's just finished teaching me dark transporting. Why don't we check it out then?"

To her credit, for the first time after she landed in the Kingdom Hearts universe, Ashe squealed.

"Yes, thank you!"

Riku almost looked like he regretted the offer.

"What's up there, anyhow?" Akiko asked.

"I believe it's the Starship Enterprise!" Ashe said. "From Star Trek!"

"I had a friend who would've been really into that." Akiko admitted. "But.. why did I say that? I haven't really thought about her for awhile."

"Did she die?"

"No... We got separated."

"Sounds painful. I'd never accept being separated from any of my friends!"

"Well, I had to." Akiko said.

"GUYS! Wanna see it or not?" Riku yelled.

"Okay." Ashe said. "Sorry Akiko."

"I'm sorry, too, Ashe. My friend wasn't all that different from you, you know."

"Okay!"

They beamed up- sorry, teleported- into the ship.

An: Hope you enjoyed! I had fun writing this chap! this really was all I felt!


	6. Enter the Explorers

**Lantern's Heart: KH Chapter Six Enter the Explorers**

"Yay!" Chava yelled with undisguised delight. "We're goin' to the Colliseum! We're goin' to the Colliseum!"

"You know," Sora pointed out amusedly. "We have to stop at Traverse Town first, so that we can stock up."

"That's a pretty good idea," Chava said. "Those competitions actually have a risk of death.."

"DEATH! Wak!"

"But I'm certain we'll do well." Chava said with a mellow grin. "No more risk than what the Keyblade usually signs you up for. Say, what properties does your new keychain have?"

As she and Sora discussed the technical aspects of the Laughing Gear, Donald turned to Goofy.

"I'd ask how old she really is, but I know you, and you're older than she is."

"Ahyuck!"

* * *

><p>"So," Captain Picard said. "You went through this 'Door to Darkness' because you wanted to "see what's out there." It sounds like your personal goals fit well with Starfleet's."<p>

"I know," Riku replied. He had taken a liking to this wonderful ship. "I'd like to explore the worlds with you... After I find Sora and we find Kairi's heart." He had brought Kairi with them, in the slim hope they might be able to find a way to wake her.

"Does she need heart surgery?" Doctor Crusher queried, concernedly.

"Probably not the way you understand it," Riku said.

* * *

><p>"It's about time ya got here, Herc," A really short fat lumpy guy with fox legs and goat horns said. "Move that cube for me. I need to spruce this place up for the games."<p>

"Hey guys," Chava whispered. "Let's surprise him by moving it together. He's sure to let us into the games if we can..."

A good deal of pushing, grunting and shoving alerted Philoctetes that we were not his prize pupil, Hercules. But we still managed-to make his jaw drop with our combined efforts.

"Woah!" he said. "You four must be here for the games!"

"That's right!" Sora pronounced. "I'm Sora the Keyblade master, and these are my friends, Donald, King Disney's Court Wizard, Goofy his loyal and powerful Captain of the Guard, and my friend, Chava, the Warrior of Love!"

"Well, well! I can see that you're primed and ready to go! I'll let you enter on one condition!"

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"That you learn this," Phil said, before giving us the Thunder spell.

The games began.


	7. The Calling of the Captain

**Lantern's Heart: KH Chapter 7 The Calling of the Captain**

Between all the spells we'd learned, and the new Keychain we'd gotten, Cerberus went down pretty quick. Little did we know, awesome stuff was happening at the other end of the galaxy.

Ashe hung about to speak to the Captain after the meeting in the ready room.

"It seemed like you were a bit subdued, Captain Picard."

"I was." he nodded softly.

"Is there anything I can do, Sir? I am a Blue Lantern, dedicated to spreading hope, after all."

"Thank you," he said, shaking his head. "I just had some information forced from me not too long ago. It was used to attempt the destruction of the Federation."

"The Borg?"

"Yes."

"You should use this as a reason to fight them, sir! After all, you struggled your own way free. Perhaps there's still a horrified individual trapped inside every Borg done, sir! You are loved. You aren't alone. Through the support of your loved ones, that other guy was defeated. Riku's probably going to face something similar. You're not alone, Captain, and hopefully, you never will be."

The Captain opened his mouth to say something, but his eyes widened as he slumped in his chair, passing out.

* * *

><p>Doctor Crusher was working very hard, comparing Riku's metabolic makeup to that of Kairi's. Both children had highly unusual metabolisms, but Riku's was a good sight stronger than Kairi's. It was way too much for the discrepancy to be strictly related to their biological masculinity and femininity. All of a sudden, she felt herself crashing into the unconscious realm. She just managed to activate her buzzer before she blacked out.<p>

* * *

><p>Doctor Crusher and Captain Picard appeared in the Station of Awakening, and the voice echoed once more.<p>

_You have the power to ease the burden. Choose your weapons wisely._

There were roughly the same choices presented as was before, in terms of significance. The Kilij of Veangeance, the Chakrams of Self Sacrifice, and the Stave of Foresight.

Doctor Crusher selected the Chakrams. Captain Picard was still staring at the Kilij, an undetermined look on his' face.

"Much of me wants Vengeance on the Borg for what they've done to me and my Federation. However, I need most to think like a leader," he said slowly, before selecting the stave. "This is what I will choose."

"You know I'm always with you, Jean Luc." Beverly said. "Even when we are separate, my heart will always be near yours."

"That sounds almost like something Riku might say."

"I did adapt it from him."

They neared, and nearly kissed, but the voice interrupted them.

_"You have chosen well. Come. It is time for the second choice."_

The moved up a step to the ring stands, where Jean Luc responded to the call of the green ring of willpower, while Beverly embraced the compassionate standpoint of the indigo ring.

_"You will do well as guardians in this universe. I will now return your minds to your bodies. Everything has changed."_

"You look good with the ring, Jean Luc."

"As do you, my friend."

They disappeared.


	8. A Mini Quarrel in Paradise

**Lantern's Heart: KH Chapter 8 A Mini Quarrel in Paradise**

"There's no way the King would ever go to a backwater place like that!" Donald proclaimed.

"Riku and Kairi might be down there!"

"Guys," I said, as they argued. "The Heartless are probably there, anyhow, either that or they will be. It wouldn't be fair to that world to just bypass it. Besides, I heard that there's an unprecedented amount of gummis there. There is probably a good chance that there's a way you can prevent another world from being destroyed, and darkness from gaining a foothold. There's probably another Keyhole there!"

"Like it was in Wonderland?" Sora asked.

"Yup! Now I guess we have to go anyhow."

Donald looked very, very upset at me.

* * *

><p>"See friends. Here. Eh-OO-OO-OO-Ah."<p>

I gestured at my heart, making a wide, sweeping motion about it. "Eh-OO-OO-OO-Ah? See friends here?" I asked with my eyes closed.

"Yes."

"I think he means, we see our friends with our hearts, even when we're apart!" Sora exclaimed.

"Right, guys! Let's go camping!" I shouted.

"Is she always this enthusiastic?" Wendy asked Goofy.

"I don't think I've seen her any other way!" Goofy said.

* * *

><p>Once we were at camp, I picked a fight with Clayton. In retrospect, something had to have been messing with my senses. I'm not normally that stupid.<p>

"Sooo, you're the bodyguard that Miss Jane is so concerned about."

"Hmmph. I'm a hunter, not a philosopher!"

Hmm. Drat him for borrowing one of my favourite tropes.

"So, all you want is to shoot the creatures that Miss Jane is studying. You are aware that that's emotionally abusive, and pretty much over the moral event horizon, huh?" My voice had a very fine, quivering edge to it, as the violet light inside me took what could've happened to Jane personally. My voice always quivered when I was enraged. Badly.

"I don't see that it's any business of yours what I choose to do."

"It is my business," I growled almost gutturally. Yeah, I have a kinda deep voice for a girl.

"For hearts long lost and full of fright,

For those alone in Blackest Night.

Accept our ring and join our fight,

Love conquers all with violet light!"

The Star Sapphires had never truly understood love. They were jealous, vengeful, people who hated to be slighted. I had their power coursing through my veins, and it was urging me to strike, to take revenge on someone for trying to hurt another woman. The rage coursing through my veins made it quite impossible to think straight; this was not true love. My power began to fluctuate; I had barely time to scream Sora's name before I passed out.

Author's note: Um, readers, I kinda like reviews. So, every time I post and get nothing, a little squirrel gets run over. Please, review for the squirrels! If you don't, my heart will break, and I may stop writing!


	9. Sanity is Lost and Gained

Lantern's Heart: KH Chapter 9 Sanity is Lost and Gained

Author's note: Extensively references Prayer, and the Judeo Christian belief set at the end of the chapter.

"You know, Captain, I'm surprised that the Heartless haven't-" Riku was cut short by a tendril of darkness emerging from the floor; he summoned his Soul Eater Keyblade.

"We need to make it so that everyone can fight these things!" Riku said.

"People who are allied with Keyblade Masters can fight Heartless!" Ashe said, before hacking at a Soldier Heartless, which quickly vanished. Gee, the Claymore was awesome but it was heavy!

"I hereby ally myself with the United Federation of Planets and those who bear rings in their war against the Darkness!" Riku yelled, swiping his Keyblade at the enemies...

After his proclamation, every phaser burst against the Heartless sung with a new resilience, and the shadows began to vanish.

* * *

><p>I jerked awake, feeling something warm and fluid on my arm... BLOOD! Clayton had winged me while I was out! <em>Get a grip on yourself, Chava! You CAN"T become a Complete Monster!<em> I thought, willing the violet light within me to quiet and dim. I did, however, attempt to lift my Kanabo, and go after him with the six fire spells I could cast."Fire! Fire! Fire!" The other guys had done most of the work. Clayton was defeated. Now all I had to do was face Jane's wrath.

"What happened? You yelled Sora's name like it was an emergency, and Donald managed to distract him into only wounding your arm, and then you just blacked out with that violet glow about you!"

"The best I can say is that we both must've gotten each other very, very angry. My powers must have gotten out of my control, so I forcefully shut myself down, rather than become a horror, as he apparently did."

Jane nodded, some concern in her face.

"Where do your powers come from?" Wendy asked. "I thought you said they came from love."

"Originally, the women who used the violet light didn't understand true love the way I do. They just weren't as gentle natured as I am. They were jealous as all get out. They got violent over slights toward women and womanliness. That is the darker purples of the violet part of the spectrum. True love is giving and motivation to give, and is incredibly close to white, which is the colour of life."

"Okay..." Jane said. "Your uniform was fairly dark when you were passed out."

Suddenly Tarzan seemed to smell something. He grunted, and went out.

It was Kerchak.

"These people, they deserve to see it. The one in the purple, she has fought the darkness intensely. Her light is much stronger now-"

Kerchak and the Gorillas started to leave one by one. Good thing, because then the Heartless started showing up.

* * *

><p>Ashe was sitting in Ten Forward after the battle, sipping some juice from another planet with pineapple juice, a specialty of Guinan's.<p>

"What I want to know is would've I been worth it? If I wasn't who I am?"

"Your name is Ashe, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Something I learned very early on is, everything that has a voice is valuable. Your communication, love and friendship would be invaluable to somebody, no matter if you had special powers or not. You are needed and loved, just because you are who you are. Your presence would give someone hope with or without that blue ring on your finger, and your being lost to them might cause them enough pain to destroy them. No matter what capacities you have."

"Thanks- I do have someone like that."

* * *

><p>As you doubtlessly know, it was difficult to clear them out. My arms were super tired from trying to use just the Kanabo, but somehow, I had managed. It looked more like a golf club than a war club in it's current position, but I'd still survived. I thought about my little sister. I hoped she was well. <em>She's probably with Riku.<em> I had no idea who they were with. _Yasher koach, _Achoti. Be strong.__

Soon we were off to Traverse town to see Cid. I was still thinking, rocking, and praying about Ashe.

"Hey. Are you alright?" Sora asked me.

"Just concerned, and davening."

"What exactly **IS** davening?"

"Davening is from daven, which is Yiddish for praying. It also means to sway lightly."

"You're concerned for a missing friend, too?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, and prayer's one of the only ways I can take care of her right now."

"How do you pray and what is it," Sora asked.

Wendy and I looked at each other. I started explaining.

"Well, prayer is just a way of talking to God. In a place outside of time, He created everything from the power of His love." Sora looked amazed and slightly humbled. "He has infinite power and wisdom, and He's working in the hearts of light siders, like us. He can hear us from wherever we are, and He likes to be praised and told how awesome He is, and doesn't mind doing things we ask Him to do, as long as we trust Him."

"I think I want to pray, and ask Him to keep Riku and Kairi safe."

"I want to talk to Him about Ashe some more. Let's pray." I said, offering Sora my hand.


End file.
